dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Starro
Starro was a centuries-old starfish-like alien that's native to a world of water. Biography ''Batman Beyond: The Call One day, Starro sunned itself on a rock as a strange craft appeared in the sky. It never occurred to Starro to be scared, until it was too late to flee. Being the last of its kind, Starro became an object of the Preserver's interest and was included in his collection of unique specimens. Starro tried repeatedly to escape, but to no avail; it simply was not strong enough to escape the Preserver's enclosure. Years later, the alien was rescued by Superman and placed in his Fortress of Solitude. Though it was still little more than a prisoner, now Starro had a plan: Starro decided to gain control of Superman since it witnessed the Kryptonian's strength. Decades later, Superman was feeding Starro when it jumped up at his face and grabbed hold of him. From that moment on, Starro took psychic control of Superman. During the subsequent years, the alien remained concealed under his costume and used Superman to breed thousands of psychic-parasitic clones. It planned to release the creatures into the ocean and thus conquer the world. When the time came to enact its plan, Starro/Superman attempted to dispose of the Justice League Unlimited (presumably in fear they might jeopardize its plans). After nearly killing Micron, Starro/Superman enlisted Batman's help to find the traitor among the JLU ranks (most likely to sidetrack everybody). But when Starro/Superman failed to do away with Warhawk, Superman was exposed as the culprit though the team wasn't aware of Starro's existence. Starro/Superman retreated to the Fortress of Solitude, where he was confronted by the JLU. After Superman was subdued by a shard of Kryptonite, the heroes discovered Starro attached to Superman's chest. Realizing it was a water creature, Aquagirl made telepathic contact with it, uncovering its plans. The tables were soon turned, however, when Starro's spawn took over Aquagirl, Warhawk, Kai-Ro and Big Barda. Starro/Superman was released, and went in pursuit of Batman. After crashing the Batmobile, it let its guard down and Batman tackled it with an electrocuting grapple. Starro was stunned and lost its mental grip on Superman, who managed to break free. Starro was subdued while Batman and Superman fought off its brethren. When finally all the alien starfish were contained, Aquagirl made contact with Starro and was able to determine the location of its home planet. She input the coordinates into Big Barda's Mother Box, and then Starro and its spawn were safely boom-tubed back home. Powers and abilities Starro used mind control to achieve his goals. It could completely control any host, who in turn retained no recollection of the happening. Starro was photosensitive, seeing as it squinted when pelted with a flash grenade. However, its bigger vulnerability was electricity, which could inflict pain, and completely neutralize it. Hosts *Superman *Big Barda *Warhawk *Kai-Ro *Marina Appearances *TV Movies (1 film) **Batman Beyond: The Call'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Starro_captured.png|Starro is captured by Preserver. Starro_Superman_2.png Starro_Superman.png Screen_Shot_2014-01-09_at_11.54.05_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-01-09_at_12.45.17_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-01-09_at_11.51.34_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-01-09_at_12.47.48_PM.png|Starro mind-controlling the Justice League. Starro_Terry_McGinnis.jpg Category:Batman Beyond: The Call Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Aliens Category:DC Animated Universe Characters